Main Character
About The main character is the player character and primary protagonist of Ebon Light. At age nine, the main character's father, Koris, passed away, leaving her in the care of her shrewd aunt Vanya. Despite the circumstances and Vanya's initial vague reluctance, the main character appears to have been well taken care of by Vanya. Like her name and appearance, the main character's personality is completely determined by the player and their decisions. During initial customization, the player can choose to give the main character one of three personality types: Charm, Cunning, and Tenacity. The Charm personality type is described as "attractive and likable", the Cunning personality type is described as "clever and observant", and the Tenacity personality type is described as "resilient and determined". In certain situations, each personality will determine the extended actions available to the player. Appearance The main character's appearance is completely customizable by the player. Regardless of hair color, eye color, complexion, or hairstyle, the main character will always be a human female whose age is unknown, but can be assumed is either that of a young adult or adult. Relationships The relationships the main character can foster is determined by the actions the player takes when interacting with other characters. There are 5 male elf love interests the main character can pursue: Laceaga Darhal, Vadeyn Milirose, Haron Milirose, Ernol Milirose, and Duliae Laushust. Laceaga Darhal Laceaga is the first potential love interest and elf the main character runs into during the events of the game. His relationship with the main character is initially understandably tense considering how they meet, however, as the game progresses, the main character and Laceaga can develop their relationship with "playful" banter and an understanding of one another's personality. Vadeyn Milirose Vadeyn is the second potential love interest the main character meets. Vadeyn appears very caring and sympathetic to the main character's situation. More often than not, Vadeyn readily offers his assistance and friendship to the main character, and tends to appear bashful when his kindness is reciprocated. Haron Milirose Haron is the third potential love interest the main character meets. Being a highly inquisitive mind, especially when it comes to the situation the main character accidentally finds herself in, Haron immediately takes a particular interest in the main character. He is the first to openly flirt with the main character, although his flirtations appear to be stemmed mostly from his interest in the main character's situation, as the game progresses, Haron appears to invest further into the main character's health and safety, even past her circumstances. Ernol Milirose Ernol is the fourth potential love interest the main character meets. He is thoughtful, though somewhat suspicious and slow to trust. The initial conversation with Ernol can be seen as awkward and stunted, although, it appears that the more the main character talks to him, the less guarded he becomes. As Ernol interacts with the main character, his outward coldness can lessen and adjust towards warmer conversations given the main character is amenable to his personality. Duliae Laushust Duliae is the fifth and final potential love interest the main character meets. He is very cunning, and takes an interest in the main character initially as a result of the situation she is in. Duliae devotes a grand deal of resources into protecting the main character and keeping her alive and healthy. He uses his personal connections, persuasion, and money in order to ensure that the main character is taken care of. As the game progresses and the main character relies more on Duliae, his attitude can shift into a more friendly tone rather than manipulative. Family Vanya Vanya or "Aunt Vanya" is the main character's resolute aunt and primary care taker for her childhood, teen, and young adult years. She is the sister of the main character's father, Koris, though it is unknown whether she is younger or older than her brother. The main character may or may not have a terse relationship with her aunt as their relationship is based on the dialogue choices the player chooses when speaking with Vanya. Koris Koris is the main character's deceased father. Koris passed away when the main character was nine. It is currently unknown how he died, but in his absence he left his daughter to his sister, Vanya, who is presumably the only kin he had left. Shyli Shyli is the main character's deceased mother. It is currently unknown how she died. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female